The present invention relates to an apparatus for softening a web material by exerting local tensions at predetermined situses on the web.
Certain types of fabric web materials such as non-wovens, paper, paper with synthetic fibers and/or additives, printed knits and the like generally have a harsh hand or feel. Manufacturers and finishers of these fabrics have tried to soften the fabrics and improve their drape by applying chemical treatments, compacting and sometimes washing the web following same by relaxed drying. Chemical treatment is expensive and requires application apparatus plus drying equipment. Compacting increases weight of a fabric web material and also its cost. Washing and drying fabric webs also are expensive.
Printed woven fabrics have been, and still are, softened by applying longitudinal tension while at the same time passing the material in contact with several rollers that have a button head knobbed surface. This procedure causes application of localized tensions on the material as the knobs protrude into and stretch the fabric breaking its printed pigment surface thereby to end up with a softer fabric. A machine of this type is referred to in the art as a "Button Breaker." While a Button Breaker works reasonably well on woven fabrics, it distorts other materials such as non-wovens, paper, paper with synthetic fibers and/or additives, and knits to a degree that substantially damages them. Usually imposing longitudinal tension on a knitted fabric stretches the fabric and curls or rolls its edges making the fabric undesirable for use.